Ferra
Mortal Kombat X Combos Variation: Ruthless *'Double Punch:' 1, 1. *'Mammoth:' 1, 1, 1. *'Mountainous:' 1, 1, 2 + 4. *'Play Thing:' Back 1, 2. *'Torr Apart:' Back 1, 2, 1. *'Unstoppable Force:' Back 1, 2, 1, 2. *'Big Hunt:' 2, Forward 4. *'Tremendous:' 2, Back 4. *'Team Work:' Back 2, 3. *'Two Of A Kind:' Back 2, 3, 2 + 4. *'Torrific:' Forward 3, 2. *'One For The Team:' Back 3, 2 + 4. *'Aerial Dash:' 4, 2 + 4. Variation: Vicious *'Double Punch:' 1, 1. *'Mammoth:' 1, 1, 1. *'Mountainous:' 1, 1, 2 + 4. *'Play Thing:' Back 1, 2. *'Torr Apart:' Back 1, 2, 1. *'Unstoppable Force:' Back 1, 2, 1, 2. *'Big Hunt:' 2, Forward 4. *'Tremendous:' 2, Back 4. *'Team Work:' Back 2, 3. *'Two Of A Kind:' Back 2, 3, 2 + 4. *'Torrific:' Forward 3, 2. *'One For The Team:' Back 3, 2 + 4. *'Aerial Dash:' 4, 2 + 4. Variation: Lackey *'Double Punch:' 1, 1. *'Mammoth:' 1, 1, 1. *'Enormous Swing:' 1, 1, 2 + 4. *'Play Thing:' Back 1, 2. *'Torr Apart:' Back 1, 2, 1. *'Unstoppable Force:' Back 1, 2, 1, 2. *'Big Hunt:' 2, Forward 4. *'Tremendous:' 2, Back 4. *'Massive Attack:' Back 2, 3. *'On The Ball:' Back 2, 3, 2 + 4. *'Torrific:' Forward 3, 2. *'Step Aside:' Back 3, 2 + 4. *'Goliath Peak:' 4, 2 + 4. Special Moves Variation: Ruthless *'Deep Stab:' Down Back Forward 1. *'Grab 'n' Stab:' Down Back Forward 1 + 5. *'Bowl Girl:' Back Forward 2. *'Ferra Toss:' Down Back 2. *'Close Ferra Toss:' Down Back 2, Back. *'Far Ferra Toss:' Down Back 2, Forward. *'Tuck 'n' Charge:' Back Forward 3. *'Tuck 'n' Trample:' Back Forward 3 + 5. *'Pain And Gain:' Down Down 1. Variation: Vicious *'Bowl Girl:' Back Forward 2. *'Ferra Toss:' Down Back 2. *'Close Ferra Toss:' Down Back 2, Back. *'Far Ferra Toss:' Down Back 2, Forward. *'Tuck 'n' Charge:' Back Forward 3. *'Tuck 'n' Trample:' Back Forward 3 + 5. *'Little Kutter:' Down Back Forward 1. **'Stab:' 1 or 2. *'Gut Ripper:' Down Back Forward 1 + 5. **'Stab:' 1 or 2. *'Boss Rush:' Back Forward 4. Variation: Lackey *'Torr Charge:' Back Forward 3. *'Charge 'n' Smash:' Back Forward 3 + 5. *'Back Breaker:' Down Back Forward 1. *'Colossal Crush:' Down Back Forward 1 + 5. *'Boulder Roll:' Back Forward 2. *'Double Boulder Roll:' Back Forward 2 + 5. *'Torr Up:' Down Back 2. *'Torr Smash:' Down Back 2 + 5. X-Ray Attack *'Bone Crusher:' L2 + R2/LT + RT Finishing Moves Fatalities: *'Better Than One (Close):' Forward Back Forward Back 3. *'Play Time (Mid):' Down Back Forward Back Back. *'Stage Fatality (Close)': Back Forward Back 4. Brutalities: *'Trample (Universal):' Run 3 times during match, hold Forward on final hit of Tuck 'n' Charge. *'Play Thing (Universal):' Perform two hit combo with Kabler Toss as final hit. *'Stabby Stab (Ruthless Variation):'Have buff from Pain And Gain, final hit must come from Grab 'n' Stab. *'Twisted (Vicious Variation):' Use three level interactions, press any attack button 5 times during final hit of Deep Stab. *'Steam Roller (Lackey Variation):' Hit the opponent with 3 Boulder Rolls during the match, final hit must come from Double Boulder Roll. *'Step On Down (Lackey Variation):' Have under 35% health remaining, final hit must come from Step Aside combo. Category:Movesets Category:Character Subpages Category:Walkthroughs Category:Guides